Darkness
by qwerty1232
Summary: CxD Courtney has gone into depression can some one any one help her? tdi never happened courtney and duncan never met
1. Chapter 1

Why did I ever agree to this why. I never thought that this would and could ever be so hard. I thought he loved me but I guess he really didn't. He used me for money and all the things my parents could give him. He was so nice when we first meet and I guess I should have listen to Bridgett, she knew he was wrong for me but I didn't wanna listen.

I thought we would be married, have two kids and live happily ever after! I was horribly wrong. When I came home and saw him in our room, in our bed, with that stupid bitch I cried and cried while I packed my things. He grabbed my arms and said that we did nothing it meant nothing. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He kissed me and when I kissed back, he smiled and pulled me deeper into the kiss. I should have stopped, I should have left him there with her to rot in hell but no, I had stayed. I had thought he truly loved me and he would never do it again. Every night she would come over and have sex with him in our bed and I never once left him. I was week, spineless and stupid for not leaving when I had the chance. I Courtney Summers would not leave him even though I knew I should have.


	2. Chapter 2

I come home again and Heather is still there. Why would Justin ever think she was and is better than me? Well he told me that all I wanted to do was lie around the house and waste my life. All he really wanted was sex from her that I couldn't give him. Its not I didn't want to its just all in the timing. He thinks that I don't love him enough is why we never have sex. That's not true . . . well I think It's not true.

Justin wants me to leave for about an hour or two so that him and Heather can have some privacy. So I do as I'm told and walk back out the house to the local bar right across the street. I walk in show the bar tender my I.D and order my self a shot. Well maybe six shots. One if the workers came up to me and sat down in an empty seat.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked. I glared into his teal eyes.

"Does it look like I'm fucking o.k. me drunk in a goddamn bar? A former C.I.T who doesn't believe people should drink, drinking uncontrollably and not giving a shit about who sees me here? Oh I'm so fucking peachy thanks!" I yelled in his face taking another swing of vodka.

He didn't move. When I looked at him he didn't even look scared, in fact all he did was smirk at me.

"What do you want?" I said getting annoyed by the fact he was staring at me. I kept my glare but I felt something wet come from my eyes and down my cheeks. I touched the wet area and soon found out that they were tears.

When I looked back up at the man next to me, his smirk faded and he looked sad for me. I broke down crying and he pulled me into his chest. I wanted so bad to push away from him and yell for him to leave me the hell alone, but no I just sat there crying into some strange mans chest, who smelled like citrus and mint. I finally felt safe.

10 minutes later

I stopped crying and I just sat there against his chest. I finally looked at my watch and it read 9;30, so I probably should get home Justin and Heather should be done by now. I slowly lifted my head from his chest and looked at him. He had shaggy black hair, teal eyes, a piercing on his nose and earlobes. He also had a small goatee.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time with my crying." I said.

He laughed a little, "its fine, my names Duncan by the way."

"Courtney." I said shacking his hand and smiling a little. I felt a jolt come through my hands when we touched but I said nothing to him about it.

"Well I should be going, umm I'll see you around?" I asked hopping he didn't think I was a very stupid person.

He smiled and nodded. I smiled back while walking back out the door after paying for my drinks.

I walked all the way home smiling about that whole situation. When I finally got to the door of my house I stopped smiling knowing when I walked threw that door I was going to feel like hell all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan's pov:

I watched Courtney walk out the bar tripping on her way out. I laughed a little. I had to admit she was hot. She was more than hot, this girl was gorgeous! She had long wavy chocolate hair, big onyx eyes and at least seven freckles on and around her noise. When I saw her cry it made me feel bad. That was a weird feeling because I never felt bad for anyone . . . well except my mom when her husband (a.k.a my dad) died. That's when I changed. My dad was always pounding me to cut off my green Mohawk and just let my regular hair color show. When he died I finally felt I should listen to him . . . well for once.

It was getting close to ten so I probably should be heading home. To bad I already have a girlfriend or else I would have asked her out . . . well not when she was drunk.

I started to walk home when it started to rain. I stopped when the first drop of rain hit my head. I looked up into the sky and raindrops fell on my face. I smiled to myself as I started walking again. I love the rain. How soft it feels when it first starts to drop.

I reached my house, unlocked the door, and walked inside. _I wonder if Heathers' home yet?_ I saw to myself as I open the door. Heather and I have been together for almost a year now and we're still going strong . . . I think. I don't know anymore because she loves to keep secrets from everybody.

I cut on the light to find Heather lying on the couch in the living room. I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek. She doesn't even flinch. It's like she didn't even feel it.

I sigh as I walk up the stairs to our bedroom. _She also loves to ignore me too_. I wonder how Courtney is holding up, when she was crying into my shirt she kept saying some guys name. I think it was Justin. I don't know and I kind of hope it wasn't.

I do know a Justin though. He's like one of the big time male models. Women swoon every time they see him. People like that, the ones that think there the hottest thing around that every one should always listen to them, those types of people make me sick! Well I think and every one else thinks that Heather is that type too. I don't think I really know her all to well as I thought.

I started to undress. I was beat and I really needed the sleep after what happened at the bar. I mean Courtney . . . I could tell she had a bad attitude, but I like that in a chick. That's one of the reasons I fell for Heather. Courtney also has that if you mess with me your going to regret it later kind of feel. Courtney also seems uptight and that's a turn-off. She's really hot; I even think she's hotter than Heather and that says something right there.

Enough about Courtney I'm exhausted and I really need to get some sleep really quick.

I rested my head on my pillow and drifted off to sleep

************************************************************************

Authors note:

It was kinda hard to write in duncan's pov cause I'm not used to it but if u can give me ideas so I can work on it, id love to hear them!!!

R&R

PEACE OUT!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney's Pov:

I slept in our bed alone like I always do, but I never can go to sleep. I feel depressed a lot and all my friends at work notice it too. I know what you're probably going to say leave Justin and the skank. I just can't I love him so much and you don't know him like I do. My best friend years ago tried helping me but I shut her out. Her name was Bridgett and she died two-three years ago in a car accident with her husband. His name was Geoff he was a sweetheart but could be a total ditz. I wanted to go to their funeral but I couldn't. . . Justin had a photo shoot that day and said I would be crazy to miss for some stupid funeral. So I didn't go. . . Now I know that was a big mistake. I loved those two blondes to death.

I even missed my mom's third wedding because Justin was taking me to South Africa two years ago. I haven't talked to my mother since. I tried calling but I guess she's always busy. Justin said that she never wanted to answer my phone calls only because she hated me, and I knew she did. I guess I can't really blame her.

I was her only child and she loved me so direly. I was called the "princess" out of my whole entire high school carrier. I got everything I wanted, the hottest guys and I was rich all my life. I think I heard the door open. I turned towards the door and heard kissing noises in the living room. I rolled back over away from the door and cried soft tears till I fell asleep once again.

I'm sorry I couldn't update soon. I had to plan my Bat Mitzvah and memorizing my torah portion which was ALL IN HEBRW BY THE WAY!!! I also had to plan my brothers 2 which was week after mine so I'm really sorry. But I have 2 say it was really fun!!!!!!! R&R PLZZZZZZ and to all the Jewish people Mozel Tov!


	5. Chapter 5

Duncan's pov:

I woke up and found the side next to me was empty. I guess Heather's up already. I walked over to our closet and found all her stuff gone. _Where is she?_ I said to myself as I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I found a not on the counter and my whole body stiffened. This is what the letter said:

_Dear Duncan,_

_Listen I don't really love you and you should know that, but I found someone that wont hold me back from all the opportunities that are sure to come. I tired to make it work as long as I could but I think all I'm doing is hurting myself by cheating on you. And if you didn't know I was cheating on you. You're just not worth it anymore. It's not me it's you. Sorry._

_Love, (not really)_

_Heather._

I'm surprised that I didn't feel like crying. I guess I found out that I really didn't love her, maybe I only sad it because I felt that's what I _should _ say instead of what I really felt. I guess you could say I'm relived that she's gone. I mean she was a controlling bitch. All she did was nag and whine all day long, always went off till 3am, always said she was spending the night over Lindsay's house or Beth's but I should have known better than to ever trust her. I fell stupid now and I have a huge headache.

I decided to go for a walk to the park. I walked down the pavement to a small bench wear someone was already sitting. I walked over and realized it was a girl and she looked to be crying because you could hear her soft sniffles. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

It was Courtney. I've been talking to her for the past month and a half I guess you could say we were best friends. I looked at her big brown eyes that were now red and puffy her cheeks were stained with dry tears. I heard aloud cracking sound and looked up at the sky. Small drops of rain started to come. I sat next to her and said nothing. The rain started to pour and I watched as she got soaked. Her long brown hair was sticking to her face and neck. I did something I didn't think I would have done.

I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried into my shirt while I rubbed her back. The rain started to pick up by the second, but I guess we didn't care. We just sat there while my arms were wrapped around her not ever wanting to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Duncan's pov.

I just sat there while the rain subsided. She pulled back from me. I stared into her eyes for along time. She was soaked and I figured I was too.

"Duncan. . . I'm sorry I kept you out here all day." She said as she whipped the rest of her eyes. I didn't say anything. I just stared until something came to mind.

"Court. . . Did Justin. . . Brake up with you?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Duncan. . . Justin didn't brake up with me." She said. Now I was confused. Wasn't he cheating on her? And if he didn't brake up with her. . . Why was she out here crying?

"Duncan. . . My mother died in a car accident. Justin said I couldn't go to the funeral because he was going to Paris for a photo shoot and wont be back a month from now. He says he thinks I should stay home and take care of the house while he's gone."

I looked at her as the tears in her eyes started to form again. "We're perfectly fine." She tried to reassure me with her fake smile. I knew she was hurting. I had a great plan.

"Court, why don't we go together to the funeral?" I asked smiling. . . If you want to call it a smile.

She looked at me and smiled. We got off the bench and started walking to who no's where.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OK. I'm having a major writers block. I've been very busy these past months studying for a math final which I got a 97% on and a science finale which I got a 95%. Now I need help. I don't know how to finish/move forward with this story. Please if you have any ideas, I would so much appreciate it. If I like your idea I will give you credit for it in my authors note. Please I need help or I will have no choice but to delete this story =[

I'm only going to take ideas for about 2 weeks so please get me your ideas in ASAP. I'll let you know when I'm done taking ideas.

Thank you and have an amazing summer!

~A~


End file.
